


"An Avocado! Thanks..."

by Datonemarvelgeek



Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Crack, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Stanley Uris is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datonemarvelgeek/pseuds/Datonemarvelgeek
Summary: "I don't know what to get him for his birthday, do you know what to get him for his birthday?" Eddie quietly shouted at Richie in the middle of the grocery aisle."No! How should I know?" Richie looked at him."God, Richie, what are we going to do? Tell Bev we forgot all about the surprise party and to pick a gift up at the store for her to give him?" Eddie panicked."Calm down, Eds." He walked over and grabbed an avocado from the produce. "Bev said Ben loves guacamole."OrIt's Ben's birthday and Eddie and Richie are forgetful and chaotic, but Bev loves them.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	"An Avocado! Thanks..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at, like, 12 AM after watching YouTube.

"Okay, I'm going to keep Ben busy all day while you guys get the stuff for the party." Beverly dug in her purse for her credit card. 

"A surprise party, Bev? How old is he turning? Five?" Richie looked at the gorgeous redhead.

"No." She shot him a glare and handed the credit card to Bill. "It's just he's been so stressed out this week and I want to do something special for my boyfriend. Is that so wrong?"

"That's very sweet, Bev." Mike smiled.

"He gets it." She smiled and took out a piece of paper and pen. "Okay, Bill and Mike, I need you guys to get the snacks, drinks, and cake. Stan, you stay here and set up decorations." She wrote a list of snacks down on the sheet of paper along with drinks and Ben's cake she had ordered the day before. "Eddie and Richie, you get the balloons." She looked at the two men.

"Can we trade with Mike and Bill? I can't be around latex, I break out into hives." Eddie looked at Beverly.

"You're joking, right?" Richie looked at him.

"No." Eddie shook his head as Beverly handed Richie the list. 

"I'll text you guys when things are set up," Stan told them. 

"It's all in the garage, Stan." Beverly said and he nodded just as they heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and all looked in the same direction to see messy chocolate brown locks as Ben walked toward the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Coffee," he mumbled like a needy toddler.

"I made decaf," Stan piped up.

"That's not coffee," Ben grumbled.

"Mr. Grumpy Pants," Beverly giggled and walked up behind Ben as he prepared a strong brew and kissed his shoulder where it met his neck and he smiled, turning and pecking her lips softly. "So, honey, I was thinking we could go to the mall." She smiled at him.

"Today?" He asked.

"Sure. Get out of the house for a while, what do you say?" She batted her eyes innocently.

"Oh, alright." He smiled. "I'll get dressed." He walked upstairs back to their shared bedroom.

"I need you guys to pick a gift up at the store for me to give him too," she whispered to Rich and Eddie and both nodded his head. "Thank you so much, I knew I could depend on you." She hugged them tightly.

"We got this, Bev." Richie smiled at her.

\---------

"We have so _not_ got this!" Eddie gripped his hair.

"Relax, Eddie. It's okay."

"The party starts in two hours!" 

"I know that, Eds."

"I don't know what to get him for his birthday, do you know what to get him for his birthday?" Eddie quietly shouted at Richie in the middle of the grocery aisle.

"No! How should I know?" Richie looked at him. 

"God, Richie, what are we going to do? Tell Bev we forgot all about the surprise party and to pick a gift up at the store for her to give him?" Eddie panicked.

"Calm down, Eds." He walked over and grabbed an avocado from the produce. "Bev said Ben loves guacamole." 

"Fucking Christ, Rich." He sighed and shook his head.

"What? It's _Ben_. Ben is grateful for anything. He's sweet like that." He took Eddie's hand, making him blush a bit since they're showing affection in public.

"Alright, alright, but an avocado?" 

"Can _you_ think of anything better?" 

"Fair enough," he sighed as they walked out of the grocery store as both of their phones pinged. "Stan's done." 

"Let's throw a fucking party for a ridiculously good-looking middle-aged man!" Richie smiled.

\----------

"They're coming!" Stan ran away from the window as he saw Beverly and Ben make their way up the sidewalk.

"E- e- everyone h- huh- hide!" Bill ducked behind the couch just as Eddie hid in the same place. "Ow! Fuck, f- fuh- find somewhere else to h- hide. Get yo- your foot out of my ass."

"Sorry, Bill." He crawled across the floor and behind the front door as it opened and Ben turned on the light as they all screamed, "Surprise!" 

Ben jumped, startled, and smiled shyly, turning beet-red. "You guys," he chuckled as Eddie tackled him in a hug and Beverly kissed his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." She rubbed his shoulders as they walked in.

"Thank you." He smiled and hugged them all one by one and he walked over to the table.

"Just _wait_ until you see your cake!" Beverly clapped happily and reached for the box. "You're going to love--" she opened it up.

"Happy Fourteenth Birthday, Ben?" Ben looked at the cake.

"W- what?" She looked at the cake. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" 

"Fourteenth?" Mike looked at the cake.

It was the cake Beverly ordered. A large light vanilla cake with cream cheese icing, and in big, bold, red letters, it said: _Happy 14th Birthday, Ben!_ And in smaller, cursive, in black: _... My Heart Burns There, Too._

"At least they got that right." Richie looked at his friends.

"Isn't it supposed to say--" Stan started.

"I know what it's supposed to say, Stan." Ben sighed. "I love it, Bev." He gave his girlfriend a kiss. "Even if you are an older woman." 

"Hardee- har- har, Mr. Hanscom." She rolled her eyes playfully and giggled. "How about we eat some snacks and then open gifts over cake?" 

"Sounds good to me." He turned toward the table.

\----------

"This one's f- from me." Bill handed Ben a package and he opened it.

"A sketchbook." Ben smiled.

"S- so you can d- druh- draw your ideas." He smiled.

"I love it. Thank you, Bill." He looked at him and Bill gave his knee a squeeze.

"This one is from me." Mike handed him a bag and when Ben opened it, his mouth dropped to see the framed picture of the yearbook page with Beverly Marsh's name on it. 

"I thought this burned. How did you--"

"It's a copy of the one you had." He sat beside him.

"Thank you." He hugged Mike tightly.

"From Bev, Eddie, and I." Richie gave him a bag and Ben smiled reaching inside and pulled it out. 

"An avocado! Thanks..." He set it aside and Beverly's smile faltered. 

"Excuse me for one second." Beverly looked at him and grabbed Richie's and Eddie's hands and pulled them with her to the bedroom. "You got him an _avocado_?" She yelled at them.

"You said he liked guacamole," Eddie chimed in.

"So, you got him an avocado?" 

"Well, yeah." Richie said.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" She groaned. "Give me my credit card, I'll get him a watch or something." She rubbed her temples as Eddie handed her credit card to her and she stormed away.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked Bev as she pulled on her jacket. 

"Where's Ben?" 

"In the kitchen, making guacamole."

"Good, because I need him distracted and-- did you just say he was making _guacamole_?"

"Yeah."

She walked to the kitchen door and poked her head in to see Stan, Ben, Bill, and Richie and Eddie laughing and Bev smiled when Eddie poked Ben's nose, wiping a bit of the dipping sauce on the tip of it. "This is the best birthday, guys." Ben smiled and Bill took out his cellphone.

"Everyone smile and say, H- Happy Fourteenth Birthday, Ben!" Bill held up the phone and Beverly grabbed Mike's arm and quickly pulled him inside the kitchen to join.

"Avocado!" Ben laughed as the picture was taken, all seven scrunched in the photo. Half of Mike's and Bill's faces were cut out of it, Stan and Eddie made matching goofy faces, while Ben stood in the middle, his guac-covered nose scrunched as Bev and Richie kissed his cheeks.

He knew that this birthday would definitely be the best yet, and ever. All thanks to an avocado.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos?


End file.
